I Guess This Is Goodbye?
by Keiko Amano
Summary: "Hime, to improve your power, will you come to the Spirit World with me?" Virgo said. Lucy doesn't know what to do, she can improve her power in the spirit world, but to leave Natsu, it's a hard choice. Lucy decided to go to the Spirit World. But, what will happen when she comes back? And something about Lisanna before she goes is weird... Is this the real goodbye?
1. Lucy's Decision

**I only have 3 things to say :**

**1. Please read my other fanfics if you like this one  
2. Please Review  
3. Enjoy~**

**Yes, I re-upload it**

* * *

Fairy Tail, the guild Lucy loves so much, the guild where she goes when she's happy, sad or angry... She really loves this guild, everyone in it. And yes, this is the place where she can meet her 'special someone' or... 'The one she loves, Natsu Dragneel. Okay, I admit that Natsu is really dense that he hasn't realize her feelings, Lucy knows that who's important to Natsu only 3 persons, Happy, Igneel and Lisanna. Lucy knows that Lisanna obviously likes Natsu, and Lucy thinks they make a great couple, if Natsu's happy, she's happy

"Yo, Luce!" Natsu appeared behind Lucy who is now almost choking from her drink

"Ah, Natsu... He-Hello" Lucy said with her voice shaking from the chocking, looking at her... Mira and everyone near the bar just can giggle, seeing the same thing happens almost every day, Natsu's surprise attack maybe can kill Lucy sooner or later, but he never learns

"Let's go on a mission Luce! I'm bored hereee" Natsu said, while taking a chair next to Lucy's. Lucy looks at him for a while, yes, maybe she's admiring, but she's thinking too, she just got back from her last mission with Natsu, and currently, the drink she was choking is a 'Magic Power Restorer'

"Okay... Let's go!" Lucy stands up, pulls her bag, and walk with Natsu, but suddenly...

"Hime!" Suddenly, Virgo appears in front of Lucy, making Lucy stops walking, and looks at Virgo, her face is full of questions, but only 1 question that she wants to ask...

"Virgo... What are you doing here?" Lucy asked. Suddenly, Virgo face turns into a serious face, making Lucy scares to think what will Virgo say to her

"I have a request, hime..." That answers half of Lucy's question... But one thing, what request? Seeing Lucy trembles with the aura, making Virgo takes a deep breath "Hime, to improve your power, will you come to the Spirit World with me?" The sound of her request makes the guild silent, yes, that word echoing around the guild... Levy steps into the circle which is surrounding Lucy, Natsu and Virgo

"You won't go, will you, Lu-chan?" Levy asked

"I... Don't know..." Lucy looks at Natsu. A shock expression covers his face, no one except Natsu himself knows what his opinion about it... But the look on Natsu's face makes Lucy unsure what to do anymore...

"Virgo, please give me some time to think about it" Lucy said, after seeing Natsu's expression... Yes, what Virgo wanted is to make her master more powerful, seeing that she only needs few training more, and Spirit World is the perfect place to practice more

"As you wish, Hime" Virgo said, bows and leaves. After she left, everyone is staring at Lucy who is currently thinking... But her mind can't think right now, because of the shocking news. Hello? To leave the guild she loves so much, there's no way she can decide that so easily

"Na-Natsu, Minna... I'll be off for today" Lucy said. Her voice is shaking... She knows that she can reject it, she knows it well... But, this is her only chance. Lucy turns around, and starts to run outside

"Luce!" Shouted Natsu, wanting to catch her... Yet a hand wraps around his to stop him... Yes, Lisanna

"Don't disturb her, Natsu" Lisanna said, hugging his hand even tighter

"But-" Natsu couldn't finish his words because it was cut out by Lisanna pulling him to the edge of the guild, no one notice them, since, they all thinking about Lucy now

"He-Hey Natsu... Can we meet up tonight?" Lisanna said, blushing. Natsu is really dense, he doesn't know what she's plotting

"Hu-Huh?" The only thing he can say, since he doesn't understand. Lisanna smiles 'innocently' to him

"Let's meet up in front of Warren's house, okay?"

"Su-Sure"

.

.

.

_Let's get back to Lucy right now..._

Lucy can't sleep, she has always thought about it. I mean, to leave Natsu, the person she loves the most and everyone in the guild. It's too hard, but to miss the opportunity, it's such a waste... Lucy pulls the blanket from her leg, force herself to sleep, but in the end, she looks at a picture next to her night lamp, the picture she took not long ago, the picture of Natsu, Lucy and Happy... At that time, she almost finds the answer to her riddle, until...

_"Lucy. Are you awake?"_ There's a voice inside her head, yes... It's Warren.

Lucy takes the clock, _2.13 AM, is it an emergency? _She thought... "Warren? Do you know what time is it?"

_"YEAH! 2 AM and SOMEONE barging to MY HOUSE!"_ Warren said, pressing the words '2 AM', 'Someone' and 'my house', his voice making Lucy concerns, what's happening there... Who would barge into Warren's house?

"Huh? Who is it?" Lucy asked, suddenly there's something happened at Warren's house, there's a rustle and another voice, and it becomes quite again "He... Hello? Something's wrong there?"

_"Hey, Luce"_ Natsu's voice is inside Lucy imagination. She's thinking about Natsu too much, maybe? She pinches herself... No, this is not a dream

"Na-Natsu?" Lucy asked, she still not sure "Is it really you?"

_"Yea... By the way, Luce. Have you slept yet?"_ Natsu asked

"Nnn... Not yet" Lucy said, starting to sit up from her bed, yes, she was in sleeping position

_"Then, have you decided it yet?"_ Lucy blinked, so this is his purpose to call at this time...

"No... I haven't..." Lucy said. Suddenly, there's a back voice, sounded squeaky, and that voice whispering to Natsu, _Does Warren have a little sister? I never heard about it... So who's talking in the background?_ Lucy thought...

_"Luce...?"_ Natsu started to speak, break the silence here...

"Ye... Yeah?" Lucy thinks that if Natsu says to her that she shouldn't go, it'll make things harder for her, because if she doesn't go, she will feel bad to Virgo, she read that to make a person to stay at the spirit world more than 2 days, the spirits have to ask the king, and it's pretty hard... Lucy just can't imagine that all her spirits doing it for her, especially Aquarius! But, If she tell her that she should go...

_"Luce... I think you should go..."_ When Lucy heard that, she almost fell from the bed... _Why did Natsu say that? What was he thinking? Did... He knows what he just said?! _Lucy thought

"Wh-What did you mean, Natsu?" Lucy said, holding back her tears and anger, she grabs her blanket until it wrinkles, yes... She wanted to shout, to be honest...

Natsu takes a deep breath _"I-I mean-"_ Suddenly there is a really noisy voice, like there are 3 people in there, Natsu, Warren, and another squeaky voice _"O...Oi!" _There's Warren's voice... He's scolding?

_"Hey Lucyyy~~ what's upp?" _The squeaky voice finally spoke... And that voice, the only one who can own that voice, only her... No one but Lisanna, hearing her voice, makes Lucy shocked. _What is she doing there with Natsu at this time of the day? No... Don't tell me, they're… _

"Li-Lisanna what are you do-" Lucy intended to ask her, but it was cut

_"Hey Lucyy, I have the same opinion as Natsu, you should go~ you can become stronger and won't be a burden anymore, right? No need to worry about him, I'll take care of him!" _Lisanna said excitingly, makes Lucy burst into tears... We all know she tries her best to hold it in, but she just can't do it anymore

"I-I see..." Lucy said, standing up from her bed, pulling her almost full suitcase... She already decided... "Then, I'll be going. Say my goodbye to Natsu and everyone else" Then, Lucy hears someone giggles

_"Okayy! See ya~!"_ Lisanna said. The telepathy effect stops

_Drip_, Tears flowing even more from Lucy's eyes... Lucy zips her suitcase... _Fine, if that what Natsu wanted, I'll go then! Go have fun with Lisanna, Natsu baka! _Lucy thought, pulling Virgo's key

"Gate of the maiden, I open thee, Virgo!" Lucy shouted, and Virgo appears

"You've decided, Hime?" Virgo asked, Lucy wipes her tears, looking straightly at Virgo

"Yes, I'll go!" Lucy said, her decision is final

Virgo looks at Lucy, seeing her master eyes, sad yet confident eyes, Virgo takes a deep breath "Very well, Him-"

"Stop, Virgo" Suddenly, Loke appears, Virgo kinda shocked looking at Loke, yes, actually he kinda object this 'training program' seeing his master always think about her spirits, he wants the spirits to think about their master too

"Onii-san/Loke" Virgo and Lucy said together, they both surprised seeing the presence of a certain spirit. Loke looks straightly to Lucy, his eyes is more than serious eyes

"Lucy, I'll confirm this to you again. First, 1 day in Spirit World means 3 months in Earthland. Second, when you arrive there, there's no turning back. Third, you won't be able to communicate with ANYONE during your training. Are you sure, Lucy?" He said, but he was kinda shock seeing Lucy's eyes don't lost against his, looking back at him

"Positive" Lucy said, Loke admits, he lost. Loke sighs deeply

"Okay, but if something happens to him, I... No, we won't take any responsibility" Lucy's eyes softened a bit, _'something happened?' what will happen to him? But, I don't care, my decision is final, Celestial Mage never breaks a promise! _Lucy though, and her eyes look serious again

"Yes, I know" Lucy said, full of confidence, Loke looks half sad, and disappears. Virgo moves closer to Lucy

"Then Hime, shall we?" Virgo asked

"Yes" Lucy answered, Virgo opens the gate to the spirit world, before she steps in and she looks at the window

_Natsu, I guess this is goodbye_

* * *

**Well, if you asked me why I re-updated it, if you truly read this story before I re-updated it, you must've known what changed, no? Yes, I change the POV, All my fanfics re-updated because of the same reason, if there any new readers, then, Thank you for reading thiss~!  
**

**Sincerely,**

**Keiko Amano**


	2. Welcome Home, Lucy!

**I already explained why I re-updated it in the first chapter, no, there isn't a lot of changes, no need to re-read it if you all don't want to,  
**

**For the new readers : Enjoy, then!  
**

* * *

_Time flows : 1 month in Spirit World, 7 and half years in Earthland_

Everything is not what it used to be after Lucy left, yes... Most of the guild member, especially the main member, always talk about how much they miss Lucy or how much the difference if there's no Lucy, like:

"I miss Lu-chaaaaaaaaan" Levy whined, the best friend of the blond-haired girl couldn't take any year of no Lucy around, she misses her best friend so much... She wants someone to talk about Gajeel to... Erza who is sitting next to Levy at the bar and Mira who is wiping her glass look at the blue-haired girl

"All of us do, Levy" Erza said with a sad expression covering her face "But really... The guild feels more... Empty without her presence... Natsu didn't do much fighting too, especially Gray, I wonder why he's the most gloomy one?" She continued and turns her face seeing the oldest of the 'take over siblings'

"But I guess someone is happy when Lucy's gone" Mira said with a beastly expression and holding the glass she was wiping until it cracks, seeing that, Erza feels even more concerned

"How can you say that, Mira? She's your sister!" Erza said, as Mira snapped out from her anger, and throw the glass to the trash bin

"Yeah, I know" Mira takes a deep breath "But, the way she eliminated Lucy, that's unforgivable" Mira said, glaring at Lisanna who is now talking to Natsu

"Whoa, you can say that to your own sister?" Levy looks at Mira looking quite terrified

"I can" Mira said

"Yeah, sometimes, when it comes about Natsu, she can be... What is the word I'm looking for?" Levy said... Thinking what the right word to complete her sentence

"Evil?" Erza suggested

"Yeah, something like that... But more to 'possessive'" Mira and Erza nod. Not long after that, there's a strong aura coming from the door. There's a person with cloak and hood, everyone shivers looking at the guy

"Who are you?!" Erza said, pulling her sword, as everyone look at the guy who is smirking

"Should I tell you who I am?" He has a girly voice, quite embarrassing for a guy with a strong aura like that

"What the heck are you trying to do?!" Natsu shouted, getting ready to attack, but the look on Natsu's face makes the guy smirks even more

"Trying to do? Um... I just have some business here" He said, making Natsu mad, collecting his power, ready for attacking

"If you want a fight then I give you a fight!" Natsu starts to attack him, running toward him, until...

"Wait, Natsu!" Mira shouted, she blocks Natsu from attacking the guy

"What is it Mira?" Natsu whined "You always ruined the funnn"

"But she's not an enemy!" Mira said, looking at the guy

.

.

.

"She?!" Everyone shouted, yes, who would expect a 'girl' with a really strong aura, except Erza that is...

"Wait... Now that you mentioned it, this smell! You're!" Natsu shouted while pointing at her

"Aww Mira! You ruin the surprise" the guy said, and giggle a bit, Mira smiles really wide, as wide as she met Lisanna back then, looking at Mira's expression, Natsu starts to tremble "Hey, Natsu. You remember my smell? That's freaky, haha" Lucy said

"W-Who are you?!" Lisanna shouted, her voice is shaking, she thought that the guy is as strong as Mira, then, this is the end of the world... The guy smiles

"It's me... I'm glad Natsu and Mira still recognize me..." She opens her cloak, exposing her blonde hair... Yes, she's Lucy "Tadaima, Fairy Tail" Lucy said while smiling as everyone blinked, couldn't believe that she returned

.

.

.

"Lucyyyyyyy!" Everyone shouted and run to her

"Whoa… whoa!" Lucy gives them a hand signal "I just got back! I'll play tomorrow, I wanna go home today. I come here to get my insignia back" Lucy said, kinda tremble seeing everyone run to her like that...

"Yeah! Lu-chan must be really tired. Just look at her, only for 1 month Spirit World time, she has THAT amazing kind of power" Levy said, defending Lucy "Right, Lu-chan?"

"Aww... You're flattering me" Lucy said

.

.

.

Lucy's eyes stares emptily... Thinking about, whom else but Natsu? Yes, for your information, when everyone runs toward her, Natsu didn't... Natsu stepped back at that time. She knows Natsu very well, and... He would run toward her the fastest and shout "Welcome back Luceeeee!" like that... But... He remembers herr smell... Can she gets her hopes hig-

"...Cy... Lucy!" There's a voice shouting at the 'was daydreaming' Lucy

"E..Ehhh? Yes!" Lucy snapped put from her daydream and look at Mira who is ready with the insignia

"Where do you want it?" Mira asked

"Huh?" Lucy asked, yes, her head hasn't connected yet

"The insignia, Lucy…" Mira said patiently

"Ah! The same place like before and the same color" Lucy said, finally connected

"Okay!" Mira said, already finish with the insignia "There it is!" Mira said happily, seeing Mira smiles, Lucy smiles back

"Thanks, Mira!" Lucy said

"You're welcome~" Mira said. Lucy looks at her insignia, it feels like when she first came to the guild, back then, the one who brought her, Natsu, that is. At the Spirit World, Natsu, is the person Lucy missed the most. Lucy turns her body to facing Mira now

"By the way Mira... Where's Natsu?" Lucy asked, making Mira almost drops her glass, trembling, just like she saw a ghost, and Mira doesn't scare of any ghost!

"He's... Umm..." Mira is searching for the right word to say it to Lucy. Yes, you all must've known by now what 'happened' to Natsu, no? When Mira searching for the right answer, Gray sits next to Lucy

"Flame head is dating Lisanna" Gray suddenly said, making Mira panics

"G-Gray!" Mira shouted, giving signal that 'you don't suppose to tell her that', but Gray just stay quiet even though he knows what Mira signaling

"Wh-What? When?" Lucy 'a little bit' shocked, but, she already anticipated this

"The night you left" Gray said, Lucy staring at her juice, _so that explains why she was with Natsu _She thought, Lucy takes a gulp from her orange juice, relaxing herself a bit

"I-I see..." Lucy said after restraining herself a bit... But suddenly, there's a small hand poking Lucy

"Psst! Lu-chan!" It's Levy, whispering to Lucy, but her voice is... To be honest, loud enough for Mira and Gray to her, is she doing this on purpose?

"What is it?" Lucy asked

"Actually Gray is jealous of Natsu, because 2 years ago he fell in love with Lisanna!" Levy said, excitingly, what an unexpected news!

"Really?!" Lucy and Mira said in the same time, making Gray almost falls from his seat

"O-Oi!" Gray said, blushing. Man, he's cute

"Aww Gray" Lucy teased, poking him with her elbow

"Shuddup!" Gray said and leaves with a really red face, making the three girls giggle

"He can be cute sometimes huh? He didn't change much" Lucy said, looking at Gray who's talking to the guys now

"You think so?" Levy asked, and Lucy nods. Lucy looks at her watch, pulling her bag

"Then, I'll be going home. Mira and Levy, thank you for taking care of my room while I'm gone" Lucy said, smiling at the girls who looks said, seeing the time moves so fast when they're together

"Anytime" Mira said, finally finished with her glass

"Sure!" Levy said, sitting on the chair Gray sat on, Lucy waving at the girls, when she's in front of

Lucy goes straight to home. Maybe she acted strong there... But, now, she just can't hold back anymore

.

.

.

_The Next Day_

As usual, Lucy just sits at the bar, talking, giggling with Mira and Levy, Lucy drinking a juice, this time is peach. Yes, it's all just like before Lucy left, and this is not changing too:

"Luuuuuuuuce! Let's go on a mission together!" Natsu said, approaching Lucy like he used to, seeing Natsu act like there's nothing happened, makes Lucy glares at him, like he's an enemy or something, for your information, when Lucy's mad, she's as scary as Erza "Whoa! What's happened Luce?"

"NOThing" Lucy said, she's really mad, Yeah, to know that he acts normal after what happened, it's unacceptable

"I-I see... God… Luce, you're getting scarier!" Natsu said, but Lucy keep staring at him, madly

"What's your point?" Lucy said, Natsu smiles hearing Lucy asking him, finally. He pulls out a flyer

"Let's go on an S-class mission!" He said excitingly, making Lucy look at him questionably

"What? Have you asked Erza?" Lucy asked, but Natsu grins

"Fufufu, I'm already an S-class!" Natsu said excitedly, makes Lucy almost choke her juice (again)

"Really?!" Lucy asked, hearing her best friend finally becomes an S-class

"Yup!" Natsu said proudly

"_Omedeto_! Natsu!" Lucy jumps, almost hug him, but she stops halfway

"Thanks, By the way, let's go!" Natsu said, he's persistent indeed, Natsu pulls Lucy's wrist but Lucy forcefully let her hand go, Natsu looks at Lucy, he's concerned what happened to his best friend

"Sorry Natsu, but..." Lucy looks at her feet, avoiding eyes contact with Natsu "Natsu... You're Lisanna's boyfriend" Lucy said, making Natsu shock seeing Lucy trembles

"Oh... Oh yea... I'm sorry Luce" Natsu said, Lucy doesn't know why, but Natsu sounds disappointed,_ isn't he's the one who accept Lisanna to be his girlfriend and new member of Team Natsu? But why when I'm back, he's starting to giving me attention again, what's up with him?! _Lucy thought

"Nah, It's alright" Lucy said, forcing herself to smile, Natsu turn back and goes to Lisanna's direction, asking her to go on a mission with him, meanwhile Lucy walk back to the bar

"Haaah... I didn't know about that" Lucy said, sitting back at the bar, Mira looks at Lucy

"Didn't Gray tell you that they're dating?" Mira asked, giving Lucy another peach juice

"Not that! I mean Natsu being an S-class wizard, when did that happen?" Lucy said playing with the straw of her juice

"I forgot when... But, the next trial is next week, wanna join, Lucy?" Mira said, smiling at Lucy who's now stunned because what Mira said _me? Becoming an S-Class wizard?! No way! Maybe I can't even win against Romeo! _Lucy thought

"Eh? Can I?" Lucy asked, but Mira giggles

"Of course you can, Lu-chan! You have that amazing power upon your body now. I know you can do it!" Levy said

"Really? Thanks a lot Mira! Levy-chan!" Lucy said, smiling at her best friends

"Sure!" Mira and Levy said together

.

.

.

_The Trial_

Let me tell you a bit about this year trial, this year, there's no partner, as you can see, if they bring partner, and if something happened like when at X784, the guild still has some main member there, and for the participant, there are Lucy, Levy, Lisanna, Freed and Romeo. There's Wendy for the health care, Mira for helping the Master and for the foods, and for the S-Classes, there are Erza, Natsu, Gajeel and Gray, but they're already in the island

When the boat is on the way to Tenroujima, suddenly it stops and starts leaking

_"Attention to everyone, please get out of the boat before it sink and find your way to search for the island"_

"WHAAAAT?!" Everyone shouted, panicking, doesn't know what to do anymore

"Hoo~ I like this kind of game. Gate of the water barrier, I open thee Aquarius!" Lucy shouted

"What?!" Levy looks at Lucy who already prepare everything while everyone still panicking

"Take me to Tenroujima!" Lucy commanded

"Which way is it?" Aquarius asked

"Wait… Gate of the compass I open thee... Pyxis!" Pyxis appears "Now Pyxis, tell me where north is!" Then Pyxis pointed at the right side of the boat

"Yosh! Goo!" Lucy shouted

"Hold on tight!" Aquarius commanded, and she started to move the way Pyxis told. Everyone stares at Lucy who just left with her awesome tactic

"Wait... Did Aquarius obey Lu-chan? And did she just summon 2 spirits at once without dripping a sweat or even hesitating?" Levy said, seeing Lucy already nowhere to be seen

"She did improve, Lucy-nee" Romeo said

"Eeh! She's first! Let's chase her!" Levy snapped, as everyone starts panicking again

.

.

.

_Lucy has arrived at Tenroujima_

"Thank you Aquarius" Lucy said

"Well this is my thanks for fixing my relationship with Scorpio" Aquarius said and disappears. Lucy looks at the caves, every cave is available... Lucy stops in front of all the caves

"Now... A, B, C, D, or E?" Lucy said... After a while... "Let's take a wild guess, D!" Lucy step in the D cave, not long after she walks straight...

"Hohoho... Who is the lucky guy that has the chance to fight me?" There's a voice coming from the front, Lucy recognize that voice who else but "Me... Natsu Dragneel!" Natsu said, jump in front of the 'now smirking' Lucy

"Guy, huh?" Lucy said, still smirking

"Lucy?! Uuh… I was expecting Romeo" Natsu said in disappointment

"Oh no... Don't go easy on me" Lucy said to Natsu, he smirks back at his best friend

"If that what you wanted, Luce... Then..." Natsu started to moves backward

"LET'S FIGHT!" Lucy and Natsu shouted together

* * *

**Aaaah! How's the fight? Wanna know?** **Keep an eye on it!**

**Who'll win? What are they talking about doing fighting? ****Hi... Mi... Tsu!**

**Sincerely,**

**Keiko Amano**


	3. Natsu vs Lucy

**Chapter 3. Thank you for reading this from the start. Thank you for reviewing. **

**I don't have to say over and over that I re-updated it, no? Well...  
**

**Please enjoy~**

* * *

"LET'S FIGHT!" Lucy and Natsu shouted

"Here I go!" Natsu starts by trying to punch Lucy, Lucy pull her normal whip and wrap it around his leg, and pull it. He trips, but, her whip broke because of that, and she throws it away "You're sneaky, Luce" ... "Fire dragon roar!" _Surprise attack, huh?_ Lucy thought. The roar is big, so there's no way that Lucy can goes around it or jump it, glad she already has a solution for it

"Gate of the clock key, I open thee, Horologium!" Horologium takes Lucy inside of it, and hide, if you want to a little more specific, Horologium jumps and hide, it's nowhere to be seen

"Yes! I win!" Natsu said excitingly, seeing Lucy is now nowhere to be seen

"Don't feel happy yet, Natsu" Lucy said, coming from behind "Fleuve d'étoiles!" Lucy whip him from behind, and of course, he tripped

"Whoa, Luce. You're... Different" Natsu said after finally can stand up from Lucy's attack

"Well WHO told me to GO?" Lucy said angrily, her words makes Natsu stunned, he repeatedly open and close his mouth hesitating to talk... And finally, he talks...

"Well I... Fire dragon iron punch" Natsu doesn't want to lose either, neither does Lucy

"*dodge* Virgo!" Virgo digs a hole and Lucy go in it, attacking Natsu from behind with Fleuve d'étoiles (Because it's the only thing she can use) "Well, what?!" Lucy said after attacking Natsu

"Well I didn't intend to! Fire dragon claws!" He doesn't know how to give up, they started to attacking while talking, so they can finish this 2 things in one time

"*dodge* You didn't? Ha! You can't fool me! You said that I should go! Scorpio!" Scorpio attacks Natsu, as he's thrown and hit the rock wall (No, he doesn't die, or badly injured)

"*pant* You... You're good *pant* Luce"

"Well, I don't want to be a burden!" Lucy said while Natsu running to her

"Who said that? Fire dragon ir-" Lucy has anticipated this...

"Aries!" Aries makes a wool wall to stop Natsu

"But she said I'm the one who is a burden to you! Fire dragon sword horn!" Natsu shouted

"And you believe her? Taurus!" Taurus attacks Natsu and He jumps

"Of course! Fire dragon wing slash!"

"Why? Leo!" Loke jumps and tackle him

"That's because I love her! Fire dragon flame elbow!"

"Fleuve d'étoiles" Oh, Lucy already had enough! She wraps it around his elbow and throws him to the wall

"I've had enough! Do you even notice me? Do you even notice my feelings? Fine! Let's end this, Gemini!" _Have you ever notice me, Natsu? What am I to you? Me? I love you, baka! And I'm going to end this once and for all! _Lucy thought

"Urano Met-" Natsu is the only one that can't tell which one is Lucy when Lucy and Gemini standing together. But today, he suddenly hugs Lucy, the real Lucy, not the Gemini Lucy, making Lucy stunned and her body stiffed

"But I don't know Luce, I don't want to be separated from you" Natsu said, finally letting her go, Lucy stands up firmly

"Lucy Kick!" Lucy ended it as she promised. The passage opens

"Hugging a girl that is not your girlfriend is not allowed!" Lucy said, leaving Natsu alone. Lucy goes through the passage. _I know I said that, but..._ Lucy thought. Lucy looks at the ice on the cave wall _I knew it! my face is really red now, why did he do that anyway?! But, who cares now? I defeated Natsu! _Lucy thought and started to walk straight until she meets a light coming from the front

"Congratulation, my child, you're the second one who pass the first stage" Master said, greeting Lucy

"Second? Who's first?" Lucy asked

"Me!" Lisanna appeared out of nowhere "I got the 'calm' path, tee hee" _Is she really need to say in cute tone?_ Lucy thought

"So the result: Romeo lost against Gray. Freed lost against Erza, Levy lost against Gajeel..." Master announcing the result _Wow, he didn't show her some mercy, I mean, she's his girlfriend _Lucy thought

"Lisanna got calm path" Master said

"Lucy, that means..." Lisanna stares at Lucy

"Lucy won against Natsu" Master continued

"WHAT?! NO WAY!" Lisanna shouted in horror, she trembles while looking at Lucy, as Lucy grins

"Oh, Believe it" Lucy said, smiling at her

"Since there are only 2 persons here, then, the 2 of you will battle in the next day, prepare yourself" Master said. First day is over

.

.

.

The night, everyone sleep in a tent. There are 4 tents. Each tent only for 2 persons, and for the record, Lucy is sleeping with Levy

"You're amazing, Lu-chan!" Levy said while Lucy is brushing her hair

"Huh?" Lucy said, _she's quite slow lately, isn't she? Maybe she has a lot to think of? _Levy thought

"You defeated Natsu, right?" Levy said, admiring her best friend

"Oh? I did, didn't I? Haha" Lucy said, forcing herself to laugh, it's not weird for Levy to notice it

"What's wrong, Lu-chan?" Levy asked her blonde-haired best friend who is now ready to sleep

"No... It's nothing, maybe I'm just tired. Goodnight Levy-chan"

"Uh... Okay, Goodnight, Lu-chan" Levy said while turning off the portable lamps. But Lucy isn't asleep yet... She has a lot, I mean, A LOT to think of. Lucy looks at her keys and the Fleuve d'étoiles which is next to her keys, _Tomorrow is the battle between me and Lisanna. Maybe I can make her tell me about everything. I'll make her, even if I have to die! _Lucy thought. This is her last chance

* * *

**This is a short chapter indeed. Well, if there's any old reader, you notice that this is longer than it was, right? Well for the new readers, actually this is a lot longer than it used to  
**

**Well, please review :)**

**Sincerely,**

**Keiko Amano**


	4. Not Lisanna!

**Don't have anything to say. **

**Just enjoy it :)**

* * *

Morning at Tenroujima, the Fairy Tail members are having an 'S-Class Wizard Promotion Trial'. No need for me to tell you what is it, no? Because I'm not the 'real' narrator here, I'm just an author of this abstract fanfic. Well, by the way, this is the second day of S-Class Wizard Promotion Trial, and currently, this is 5 AM

_tang! tang!_ The sound of a frying pan hitted

"Wake up! Wake up! Let's start the morning exercise!" Erza shouted, waking everybody up with a frying pan

"Uuhm... Just 5 more minutes, Erzaaa" Levy whined

"No! Wake up!" Suddenly, there's a sound of sword echoing at her tent "Or else..." Hearing the sword sound, Levy suddenly wakes up

"Aye!" Levy shouted as Erza smiles and leaves. With heavy eyes, Levy crawls to Lucy's sleeping bag"Lu-chaan~ Wake up" Levy pull the blanket, Lucy is nowhere to be seen, seeing that, Lucy started to panic "L-Lu-chan?!" Levy trembles, she stands up and runs outside "Everyoneee! Lu-chan is missing!" Levy shouted, as everyone started to panic too, Lucy missing _again_

"What?!" Gray shouted, Erza drops her frying pan, Natsu started to trembles, missing his best friend again, and Lisanna smiles as she satisfied with the ending

"But she's right there" Mira said, pointing at the empty area fill with wooden dolls, and everyone sigh in relief, glad she's not gone again. Levy's the most relief one, she walks happily to Lucy

"Lu-chaan~ I thought you're gone" Levy said to Lucy, as Lucy looks at her best friend

"Eh? Really?"Lucy said, stopped what she was doing. She's all sweaty, she's been training before everyone even up, huh? We all know she wanted to win so badly

"What are you doing, Lu-chan?" Levy asked the blonde-haired girl who is now wiping her sweats with a towel

"Hm? I'm training" Lucy said while smiling at Levy, Levy's eyes wandering around the field, until her eyes caught something interesting

"Oh my! Is that Fleuve d'étoiles?" Levy said excitedly, she's really into this kind of thing. Lucy giggles at her best friend who looks really happy seeing her weapon

"Yeah" Lucy said while Levy stares at her Fleuve d'étoiles, noticing that there's a difference in her Fleuve d'étoiles than before she left

"It looks different, did you upgrade it?" Levy asked, Lucy looks at her Fleuve d'étoiles, _did I do something to it? _Lucy thought

"Oh yeah, I did. When I was in the Spirit World" Lucy said making Levy even more excited

"Really? But I heard there's a new upgrade" Levy said, she got the source from the book she got from Crux, _'The Amazing Spirit World'_

"I know" Lucy said, putting her Fleuve d'étoiles on the ground and move backward, Levy concerned by her best friend's moves

"You're not going to upgrade it?" Levy asked, disappointed, seeing that, Lucy giggles, and pick her Fleuve d'étoiles

"I'm going to... Wanna see?" Lucy said, holding in her laughter because of Levy expression

"Can I?" Levy asked, and Lucy nods, holding it tight, Lucy said some spell...

"Fleuve d'étoiles... Upgrade!" Lucy shouted. The Fleuve d'étoiles shines the light is really blinding, and then "Done!" Lucy shouted. The Fleuve d'étoiles color is gold, shiny, Lucy shivers in excitement

"Show me, Lu-chan!" Levy said

"Okay!" Lucy shows Levy what the new Fleuve d'étoiles can do... "Fleuve d'étoiles, water!" Fleuve d'étoiles changed into water! Levy jumps seeing how amazing it is "Fire!" It changes into fire "Wind!" ... "Earth!" ... "Lightning!" ... "Iron!" ... "Ice!" And so on...

"Awesomeeeeeeee~" Levy shout, Lucy only giggle seeing how happy Levy is

"LUCY! LEVY! MORNING EXERCISE!" Erza shouted with a speaker

"AYEEEE!" Lucy and Levy shouted, they're having too much fun, they forgot about the morning exercise

The morning exercise is made by Erza. So, you all must know how tough it is. Yeah,everyone except Erza, the Master and Mira, have to run 4 km. Yes, imagine that, I can't even run 2 km! I can run for only 1 km for your info (: Anyway, there's no stopping in Erza's program, just run and run until... The finish line. Erza blows the whistle as Lucy passes the finish line

"Yup! Lucy you've finished!" Erza said, she's the 5th one, I guess... I can't rank it, sorry._.

"Thank goooooooood!" Lucy said, picking up a bottle of cold water and sit under a tree, she pants, Lucy is out of breath, she's so tired, she barely can't talk

"You're alright?" Someone's asking, Lucy look at the face that can't be seen because of the sunlight

"Who?" Lucy asked

"It's me, Luce" The only one who calls Lucy 'Luce' only Natsu. Lucy shocked hearing that Natsu is in front of her

"Natsu? *pant* What are y-" Natsu put his finger on my Lucy's lips, making Lucy blush a bit

"Sst... Just rest"

"But..."

"Sssst!" Natsu commanded Lucy, and Lucy got the signal. Lucy stops talking and look at the front, Natsu sits next to Lucy, pulling her head into his shoulder

"Nat-"

"I said… Stay silent" Natsu knew that someone who out of breath can't talk, and Natsu knew that she has forced herself to talk... After few minutes of break, Lucy's heartbeat starting to get back to normal

"Natsu..." Lucy finally talked

"What is it?" Natsu asked the girl who's sleeping on his lap

"What Lisanna said... Is it true?" Lucy finally asked what she wanted to ask all along

"About?"

"She said that I said you're a burden" Lucy said, while getting back to a sitting position and sits next to Natsu

"Yeah"

"And you believe her?" Lucy asked while squeezing the empty bottle of water

"Well, at first I-"

"Oooi! The 2 of you there! Don't be lovey dovey! The exam is going to start soon!" Gray shouted, the shout is so loud, Lisanna can hear it. _Did Gray do that on purpose?! _Lucy thought, Lisanna comes to Natsu and faking a smile, pulling him

"Natsuu~ I'm your GIRLFRIEND, remember?" Lisanna said pressing the word 'girlfriend', Natsu looks at Lucy

"Yeah... Sorry Luce" Natsu said with a sad tone

"Oh, no! Don't be!" Lucy said, doesn't want to makes Natsu more worried

"Make sure you cheer me up Natsu~~" Lisanna said, wrapping her hands around Natsu's

"Ye-Yeah" Natsu said to Lisanna, and walk away from Lucy, _I lost. Okay? I lost _Lucy thought. Lucy walks near the tent, where Mira is tidying the tents

"Oh my, why the long face, Lucy?" Mira asked

"Nothing..." Lucy answered with sad tone, Mira couldn't be fooled

"Hey Lucy, you don't know the latest fashion, right? The outfit you're wearing now is soo 7 years ago! Let me dress you up!" Mira pulled Lucy to the tent "Wear this" Mira shows Lucy a really cute sleeveless dress, the color is pink and she gives Lucy a white plain shirt, and pink heels with stocking

"Cutee~" Lucy said

"Now hurry up and wear this, chop chop!" Firstly, Lucy wears the white shirt, the shirt has a long sleeve and v-neck, then, she wears the pink knee length dress and finally the stocking and the pink heels "Now... I'll do your hair" Mira said

"Eeh?" Lucy said, she like her hair loose like this, but Mira doesn't

"Your hair is pretty wavy now, what happened?" Mira said while combing Lucy's hair

"I usually play with my hair, like roll it to finger for a while" Lucy answered

"Because its already wavy, then, I'll just tie it" Mira tied Lucy hair. She leaves some hair untied, and tie the rest of her hair to the back, just like at the manga when Lucy wanted to meet Natsu when Mira thought that Natsu likes her, yes, Lucy's hair is just like that now "Done! My! You're cute!" Mira said happily

"It's not going to make him mine, though" Lucy mumbled, but Mira heard her

"Lucy... About Natsu and Lisanna... I'm so..." Mira said with a small voice

"Huh? You said something, Mira?" Lucy didn't hear what Mira said, since she was daydreaming

"No no!" Mira said and looks at the clock "Lucy! The battle!" Mira shouted

"I forgot!" Lucy shouted and runs outside "Wait for meeeeee!" Lucy said

"You're barely made it, Lucy-nee" Romeo said

"Sorry... Sorry... I was talking with Mira" Lucy said, panting

"Hmph, you dress up before a battle?" Lisanna said to Lucy who's forgot to change her clothes, even though the clothes is pretty normal for outing like this, Lisanna just saying that to get attention

"Oh?! I forgot! Mira asked me to wear this and forgot to change" Lucy said, she's quite embarrassed

"What's the matter Lisanna? There's no rule that someone can't dress up before a battle" Suddenly, Mira appeared behind Lucy, looking at her sister devilishly

"Mira-nee!" Lisanna said, scared to see her sister looks like that to her

"Okay! Okay! Let's start the fight!" Erza shouted "Places Everyonee! Everyone at least must 1 km away from the field!" Erza commanded

"Eh? Whyy?" Levy whined

"Just obey!" Erza shouted

"Ayeeee!" Everyone shouted at the same time

"Okay... Ready? Set. Battle!" Erza blew the whistle signaling this is the start of their battle from 1 km distance

"Fleuve d'étoiles!" Lucy started to get ready

"Animal Soul : claws!" Lisanna starts to attack Lucy

"*dodge* Fleuve d'étoiles wind!" Lucy blows her away

"Animal Soul : Wing" Lisanna flies

"Aquarius! Scorpion!" Aquarius and Scorpion appeared, as Lisanna tries to attack them

"Fleuve d'étoiles Fire!" Lucy stand between them "Unison Raid!" The Unison Raid attacked Lisanna, and she falls

"*pant* Huh... *pant* You're good" Lisanna said

"Well thanks to you though!" Lucy said, grinning

"Why?" ... "Animal Soul : Tigress!" She tried to attacks Lucy

"*dodge* Why? You're the one who made Natsu to told me to go, right? Fleuve d'étoiles sand" The attack hit Lisanna

"Because he's the one who said you're a burden! You're interfering Natsu! Look, when you left, Natsu becomes an S-class wizard!" Lisanna said and Lucy stops attacking... She shocked

"Wh-What?" Lucy couldn't imagine Natsu said that...

"Animal soul : Claws!" Lisanna's attack hit Lucy "Yes! That's right" The place she attacked is Lucy's upper hand, that now is bleeding "Hard to move your hand? Can't use Fleuve d'étoiles again, right?" Lisanna said evilly

"Uuh..." Lucy just moaned... She couldn't do anything

.

.

.

_The Audience _

"What's wrong with Lu-chan?" Levy asked to Erza who's watching the fight really seriously

"See? I told you not come closer!" Erza said

"But... Why's Lucy-nee looks like that?" Romeo asked, without anyone noticing, Mira moves backward

"Lisanna... She's... Why would she call her?" Mira said, and leaves the place where everyone is watching, but not only Erza who's watching the battle seriously and not only Mira and Erza noticing something odd with the battle... Yeah... Natsu did too...

.

.

.

_Battlefield_

"You're... YOU'RE LYING! LEO!" Lucy shouted, Loke attacks her

"Still have power, huh?" Lisanna asked in evil grin, while Lucy trying her hardest to stand up

"Yeah! I'm going to make you spit out all of your plan!" Lucy shouted

"Make me" Lisanna said so calmly

"Gate of the twins I open thee, Gemini!" Lucy said with her last strength

"What is it, Lucy?" Gemi asked

"Turn into me, Hurry!" Lucy commanded

"Lucy II is on the building!" Finally, they changed into Lucy

"Let's do 'it'" Lucy commanded as Gemini looks unsurely, okay, that's not even a word! But anyway, Gemi and Mini looks at their master who doesn't have any power left

"You're sure?" Gemini asked as Lucy looks at her clone, she looks sure _I can't hesitate anymore! I need to finish this once and for all even I have to give up all my power! _Lucy thought

"Yes!"Lucy said, as Gemini nods

"_Survey the Heaven, Open the Heaven..._  
_All the stars, far and wide..._  
_Show me thy appearance..._  
_With such shine._

"No way..." Lisanna trembles, seeing the background changing...

"_O Tetrabiblos... _  
_I am the ruler of the stars..._  
_Aspect became complete..._  
_Open thy malevolent gate._  
_O 88 Stars of the heaven... _  
_Shine!_  
**_Urano_**_ **Metria!**_"

"Hu-Huh?" There's nothing happened, Lucy falls... _Oh no! I'm out of magic power! Why now?! _Lucy thought

"Fufu... You can't make me, huh?" Lisanna steps closer to Lucy who doesn't have even a bit of power left "Let me finish this, 'mkay?" Lisanna said "Take over!" Lisanna turns into a beast, there's no way she can do that... But, it's true, seeing this... Lucy trembles

"No... No way! Since... When?!" Lucy said

"Ooh... A long time ago..." Lisanna answered happily "Now, Goodbye, Lucy Heartfilia" Lisanna collects all her power, and blast her attack, Lucy shuts her eyes tight, but there's it didn't hit Lucy... Lucy opens her eyes, there's someone... Blocking Lisanna's attack

"You have to be careful, Luce" The one who blocks Lisanna's attack... It's Natsu. Seeing Natsu stood up in front of Lucy, making Lucy wants to cry

"Na-Natsu... I'm..." Lucy doesn't know what to say to him... Natsu gives Lucy his hand, and help Lucy to stand up "Natsu, your hand!" Lucy said after seeing Natsu's other hand

"It's nothing compare to losing you, Luce" Natsu said, he smiles to Lucy, making Lucy blushes, this is how much she miss his smile "Lisanna... Do you know what you've done?!" Natsu said to Lisanna

"How do you know?" She asked, her voice is shaking

"I have good ears, now... TELL ME!" Natsu shouted at his 'girlfriend'

"Na-Natsu..." She trembles

"No... She's not Lisanna" Suddenly, Mira appears from behind, Mira's word makes Lisanna stiffs

"What do you mean Mira?" Lucy asked, but Mira only pointing her finger to Lisanna

"Uaaaah... I got busted" 'Lisanna' whined "So what if I'm not Lisanna? It's still her body" She said

"Tell me who you are!" Natsu shouted

"Me? I'm Mary" She answered

"You mean THAT Mary?" Lucy said

"Huh? You know her, Luce?" Natsu asked

"Mary is the ghost that possess someone when someone is full of hates, like Zeref or Nirvana" Mira said, answering Natsu's question

"SINCE WHEN, ANSWER ME!" Natsu shouted

"When? Let's see..." Mary looks at Lucy "8th February, 7 and half years ago" She answered with creepy smile. _That's the I left!_ Lucy thought

* * *

**Hope you enjoy it!**

**This story is just an imagination story made by me. I don't take the plot from anyone, this is my original story.**

**Please do not claim this as yours. ****Thanks.**

**Sincerely,**

**Keiko Amano**


	5. The Person Natsu Chooses

**Well... So here it is~ The chapter 5 that will slowly reveals what happened at 8th February, 7 years ago :)**

**Enjoy! Oh, if you think it is boring, well SORRY! So just don't read it, no flames, no PM! *no offense***

* * *

"8 February... 7 years ago?! That's the day I left!" Lucy shouted, Mira has notice this...

"You... Give Lisanna back!" Natsu shouted, Mary smirks

"Wanna fight? I can give you a fight, but... With the poison in your arm now, there's no way you can attack me, Nat-Su" She said still smirking

"Poison?! Natsu! You..." Lucy looks at Natsu who's all sweaty, these times, he always holding it in...

"I'm alright Luce, I'll make her pay for doing that to Lisanna's body" Lucy looks at Natsu _why are you always nice to Lisanna that you want to risk your life for her? Why Natsu? Why can't it be me? Ah! No! No time for thinking about that! _Lucy thought

"Come here Natsu!" Lucy pulls Natsu to one of the tents

"Luce, what are you-" Lucy pulls something from her pocket, a sleeping powder, throw it to Natsu. He fell asleep. _Sorry Natsu, but I can't see you suffer _Lucy thought, putting Natsu's hand around her shoulder and dragging him to the tent

"Lu-chan! You're alright?" Levy said, approaching Lucy

"Yes, but he's not! Levy! Find the way to make the poison don't spread around his body" Lucy commanded

"Yes!" Levy responded

"I'll search for Wendy" Lucy said after giving Natsu in Levy's care, Lucy walk around the tents, suddenly, there's someone pulling Lucy's dress

"Lucy-nee! I know where Wendy is!" Romeo said pulling Lucy to a river "Here she is!" Romeo said, pointing at Wendy who's playing with water

"Wendy!" Lucy shouted, Wendy looks at Lucy "Come to the tent! Hurry up!" Lucy said

"Yes!" Wendy said without a doubt. She couldn't doubt seeing Lucy looked really worried. Then, Lucy and Wendy arrived at the tent, where Levy already stands in front of it

"How is he?" Lucy asked

"The poison stops spreading" Levy answered, as Lucy looked relived a bit

"Good! Now Wendy, please, I'm begging you..." Lucy said half crying, seeing that, Wendy couldn't say no. This is involving Natsu, the one Lucy loves so dear

"I'll do my best, now... Lucy-san, please wait outside" Wendy said, smiling at the blonde-haired woman

"Yeah... I'm counting on you Wendy" Lucy said, Wendy nods. Lucy sits under a tree. The exact tree that she sat under this morning

"Fufufu... He's dying right?" There's a voice coming from behind, Lucy looks behind her, it's Mary

"What are YOU doing here?! Have you ever satisfied?" Lucy said to her who's walking to Lucy's front

"Almost... I just need to kill you as my next job... Lucy Heartfilia" She said, smirking "But before that... Let me see Natsu dies first" She continued

"You... IS THIS REALLY WHAT LISANNA WANTS?!" Lucy shouted and stood up from her sitting position

"Yes" Mary answered calmly

"BUT SHE LOVES NATSU!" Lucy shouted again, tears start flowing from Lucy's eyes

"And you do too, that's what make him special for you" Mary said, crossing her arms

"YES! AND SO WHAT IF HE'S IMPORTANT TO ME?! I... I LOVE NATSU! WHY... WHY DON'T YOU JUST KILL ME?!" Lucy said, as Mary smirks hearing Lucy asked that

"Aaah... Because Lisanna wants to take away what is important to you" Lucy shocked _She's WHAT?! _Lucy thought

"THEN JUST KILL..." Lucy couldn't shout anymore "Then just kill me! I'm... I don-"

"Ano..." Suddenly Wendy appeared "Lucy-san... Natsu-san is..." Wendy said in a sad expression. _No... Please... No... _Lucy thought

"No... Don't tell me... You can't?!" Lucy asked as Wendy look down and shakes her head slowly

"No... There's one way" There's a hand patting Lucy's shoulder, and a voice coming behind Lucy. Lucy turns he head, seeing Levy who's wearing a pink glasses and a lot of book she carries

"Sorry... Mira told me about everything" Levy said, she takes a deep breath "Natsu is still ALIVE!" Levy suddenly shouted

"Really?!" Wendy and Lucy shouted excitedly

"Yes! But, his life is held my one hand... And his life is..." Levy puts of her glasses "ON MARY'S HAND!" Levy shouted while pointing at Mary. Lucy and Wendy look at Mary who's now smirking

"Well... Well... Well... Nice research, Levy McGarden" She said "Yes. Natsu's life is on my hand. Now, do you want it, Lucy Heartfilia?" She said looking at Lucy

"Yes! I'll do anything!" Lucy said, wiping her tears. Hearing Lucy's 'I'll do anything' making Mary smirks even wider

"Then, I challenge you to a battle! If I win, you have to leave the guild. And if you win, I won't possess anybody anymore" Mary said, staring at Lucy

"What about Natsu?" Lucy asked. Yes, that is the most important matter now

"I'll give it back if you win. If you lose and leave the guild immediately, then I'll give it back" Mary said, blowing her nails

"Okay. I understand" Lucy said "Where and when?" Lucy asked

"The battlefield and now" Mary said, walking to the battlefield without a single word, Lucy gulped, making Wendy and Levy looks at the girl who barely have energy in her

"Please, Wait!" Wendy shouted, pulling Lucy's hand without Mary noticing "Lucy-san! I want you to have this!" Wendy said, pulling a bottle from her pocket, it's a 'Magic Power Restorer', while taking the bottle, Levy treated Lucy's wound on her hand, yes, it hasn't treated yet. Lucy drinks the MPR (yes, I'm too Lazy._.), and smile at her friends

"Thank you, guys!" Lucy said, then running to the battlefield. When she arrived, Mary already standing on the battlefield

"Ready?" She asked

"I'll make you pay! Definitely!" Lucy said

"Oh! The rules are, one attack 10 point, attacked minus 5, time 30 Minutes" Mary said

"Okay" Lucy said confidently

"Now, let me be the judge" Erza said out of nowhere

"Yeah yeah, whatever! Just start!" Mary said at the scarlet-haired girl, as Erza looks irritated, she prepared the whistle

"Ready, set, fight!" Erza said while blowing the whistle, the whistle takes everyone's attention, everyone who at the Tenroujima

"Take over, beast!" Mary said

"Virgo, Loke, Aries!" Lucy said, Mary started to attack, Aries makes a wool wall to block her, Virgo digs a hole behind Mary, and Loke attack from the hole

"Lucy 10 point! Li- I mean, Mary minus 5" Erza said

"It's just the start!" Mira said "Poison wave!" _WHAT?! _Lucy thought, she doesn't know what to do, just do what popped in her head

"Fleuve d'étoiles sand!" Lucy said, the power between the wave is equal, but suddenly, the poison getting bigger and attacked Lucy

"Mary 10 Point, Lucy minus 5" Erza said

"Animal Soul : Tigress!" Mary said, Lucy barely can stand, because of the poison, she tries her best to stand up, and she did, standing up with shaking legs

"Fleuve d'étoiles" Lucy tries to wrap it around Mary's leg, but she jumps it, and tackle Lucy's legs, and Lucy falls. Lucy can't stand anymore, her claws scratch Lucy's body, 5 times

"Mary 50 points, Lucy minus 25" Mary walked into Lucy, showing 2 purple balls

"This one is the poison in you, and this one is Natsu's" She said. She put Natsu's poison on the necklace she wears, and Lucy's... Is become bigger and bigger, the bigger it got, the poison is spreading more. Making Lucy screams

"C-Cancer!" Lucy shouted with her last strength

"You know that won't hit me-"

_Click, _The sound of the necklace was cut

"What the heck?!" Lucy never aimed for Mary, she's aiming for the necklace. Mary's necklace falls and Lucy catches it, break the ball inside the necklace and put the necklace somewhere

"I wasn't aiming for you" Lucy said

"Damnit! You really got my nerves, Lucy Heartfilia" Mary said, destroying Lucy's ball. But again, Mary collects her power "This is maybe against my plan, but I'll finish you up, then. Say goodbye, Lucy Heartfillia" Mary said, smirking. BOOM! Suddenly a loud sound coming from her. _This is the end._ Lucy thought

BRAK! _The heck?! What was that?! _Lucy thought, slowly... She opens her eyes and seeing a pink haired boy stood in front of her

"N-Natsu?!" Lucy said. Natsu's blocking Mary's attack with a wood, makes Mary irritated even more

"I'm just in time. Didn't I tell you to be careful, Luce?" Natsu said, smiling at Lucy. His smile, Lucy missed it so much, that Lucy wants to cry, she thought she will lose him forever

"Natsu... But I don't want to be a bu-"

"No, Luce. You're not a burden" Natsu said. Natsu walks to Mary, who's trembling now "I don't care whatsoever that you use Lisanna's body. But, If you even try to hurt even a piece of Lucy's hair, you're gonna pay!" He said treating her, making Lucy smiles... _Natsu did that for me... _Lucy thought

"I understand" She said while smirking. _She's up to something!_ Lucy thought "But let me ask this, this is the last word from me" Mary said, crossing her arms

"Fine, but don't do anything funny" Natsu said

"Oh, it'll be funny alright!" Mary said, looking at Lucy "Natsu Dragneel. Choose one, Lucy or Lisanna" Mary said, looking straightly at Natsu _WHAT?! _Lucy thought, yeah, this is ridiculous

"What the heck is th-" Natsu said, but cutted

"Oh shuddup! Lisanna asked this!" Mary said "But before that, the consequences of your answer will affect things from now for you and the 2 of them. BECAUSE one of them will quit the guild. Now... Who do you LOVE Natsu?" She said. Lucy take a glance at the score board, Lucy lose. If Natsu picks Lucy, she'll be staying, but if don't this is the real goodbye.

Natsu looks at Lucy, his mouth moving saying '_gomen_' to Lucy...

"I pick Lisanna" _Ah... Yappari_ She thought. Lucy started to cry, as Mary laughed and Natsu depressed, Levy and Wendy cried, Erza punched a tree until it fell, while Mira ran to a place where she can express her anger, while Romeo and Freed look at Natsu devilishly thinking _What is Natsu/-nee thinking?! _They thought. Lucy stands up, wipes her tears, Natsu saw Lucy did that... Lucy smiles at him

"Natsu, I guess this is goodbye, _ne_?" She said. Tears start flowing again as Lucy moves to her tent, pulling her suitcase, and walk to the boat, where everyone is ready to sail back to Magnolia

_Goodbye Fairy Tail, goodbye Natsu... _Lucy thought

* * *

**STILL ONGOING**

**WHAT?! NATSU PICK LISANNA?! THE HECK?!**

**I expect that from all of you. So what'll happen to Lucy? **

**I know... Too many goodbyes right? Well... That's the theme. Please wait for the next chapter**

**Sincerely,**

**Keiko Amano**


	6. Best Snow Ever

**Hello! Keiko Amano here~ Sorry for this but...  
**

**I CHANGED THE ENDING! So, for anyone who has read this, I suggested that you read it again, BUT, only this chapter, because there's a BIG CHANGE in the ENDING, and, THIS is NOT the LAST CHAPTER  
**

**Well... For the new reader Enjoy!  
**

**Oh, And, sorry, for the old readers, this is NOT the SAME as the 'clip for next chapter'**

**But, to be honest, I like this better  
**

* * *

The boat started to depart. Everyone hasn't talk much hearing what happened between Lucy, Lisanna and Natsu. Everyone has a different opinion like "Why would Lisanna call Mary?" "Why Natsu choose Lisanna over Lucy?" Why... Why... and more whys. Lucy sighs hearing everyone opinion, Lucy thought that this is her fate after this time, let's skip about Lucy and go to Natsu.

Natsu's staring at the sea blankly, he couldn't help but sigh most of the time… He didn't think that what he did is the best for everyone…

"Natsu?" Lisanna, who already back at her body asked

"Ye-Yeah?" Natsu responded, but Lisanna only shakes her head and smiles, she's plotting something, for your info

"Oi! Flame head! Come here for a sec!" Suddenly Gray appeared, makes Natsu snapped out from his thought

"G-Gray?! I thought you leaved yesterday morning" Natsu said

"Oh, the waves really high last night, so we decided to go back" Gray answered "By the way, flame head… I need to talk to you" Gray continued

"Hu-Huh?" Natsu looks at his rival who's having very serious eyes

"Oh, Just come!" Gray said, pulling Natsu away from Lisanna who doesn't even look concerned at all. Gray pulls Natsu to the back of the boat "Oi, flame head, are you nuts?!" Suddenly Gray said, pulling Natsu's collar

"What do you mean by that?!" Natsu answered

"Why do you pick Lucy over Lisanna?!" Gray shouted

"Ho-How did you-"

"Romeo told me and this is something that is needed to be done! Tell me why!" Gray shouted again But Natsu responded it with a silent "Flame head! Do you even THINK of Lucy's feelings ALL THESE YEARS?!" Gray continued and close his mouth _Why did I say that?! _He thought

"Her feelings? No… You've gotta be kidding me… She likes you Gray!" Natsu said as Gray snapped then grin

"You… There's something between you and Lisanna, right? You don't love her" Gray said, Natsu gasped

"I…" Natsu stopped and snapped "I love her!" Natsu continued but Gray grins even more

"You don't love her, do you? Do you think I'm stupid?" Gray said, still grinning, while Natsu is thinking how to answer him "Why do you date her?" Gray asked, Natsu sighs

"Actually…"

Oh! No! No need to hurry guys! Let's get back to Lucy shall we? She's talking with Levy, Mira, Erza and Wendy as usual… Her hand already 'insignia-less' but… She couldn't do anything about it… But the 'usualness', and that's not a word again, not last long, Lisanna comes close to Lucy

"_Ne_, Lucyy~ Can we talk?" Lisanna said

"Sure!" Lucy answered, she never seek her as enemy, anyway

"Then, we'll be going" Erza said, pulling Levy and Wendy, Mira follows Erza, they want them to talk privately

"So? What is it?" Lucy said with a smile, no, she's not faking it, she doesn't hate Lisanna, what's the point of hating her? Lisanna sits on the chair next to Lucy's

"_Ano_... Actually Lucy, I want to apologize about what happened" Lisanna said, she's trembling, voice shaking, and eyes keep looking at Lucy's untouched juice, she's scared

"No… Its fine, Lisanna. I had a really great battle back then and neither me, Natsu nor you got hurt, right?" Lucy said "Oh yeah, sorry for making you worried back then, there's nothing between me and Natsu, and I already asked Levy-chan to clear your reputation" Lucy continued. Suddenly, Lisanna stands up and come close to Lucy..._ Wait... What the heck does she want?! _Lucy thought. Suddenly she bows in front of Lucy, burst into tears

"I... Never notice you're so nice, Lucyy! I'm sorry... I'm really sorry!" She's crying even louder per second

"Oh, come on Lisanna, stand up" Lucy pulls her arms, wipe her tears with a handkerchief and pat her head "Take care of Natsu, will you?" Lucy smiles at her, makes her moved

"But! Let me at least tell you what really happened!" Lisanna said

"What? Are you sure?" Lisanna nods

"Yes! I mean it's my fault, I need to tell you" Lisanna insisted. Lucy grabs her juice, picking the right position, the best one

"Okay, I'm all ears" Lucy said, to be honest, she's quite excited

"Okay, It's about 7 years ago, 8th February X792"

.

.

.

_Flashback_

Lisanna comes late to the guild, she couldn't sleep last night because of that horror movie, uhmm, _so tired _She thought

"Ohayō, Minna" Lisanna said from the door and walk through the guild

"Ohayō Lisanna!" Mira said while waxing her glass, just like always

"Where's Natsuu?" Lisanna asked

"Isn't he with Lucy?" Mira said. Lisanna looks around, _wher- Oh! There he is! _Lisanna thought

"Natsuu!" Lisanna shouted, but suddenly, everyone becomes quiet, hearing the word "Will you come to the spirit world with me" echoing around the guild, Natsu put all of his attention to Lucy makes Lisanna angry and jealous. _Why? Does he love her so much, why Lucy? After all these years?! If I'm gone, you won't react like that, right?! I HATE LUCY! DIE LUCY! _Lisanna thought

"Oh, you want Lucy to die?" Suddenly the time stops and she feels like someone talking to her

"Who... Who are you?" Lisanna said, seeing a dark brown and wavy-haired girl's ghost, maybe this is the imagination because of the horror movie she watched last night?

"I can make the person you hate die, if that's what you wanted" She said with a creepy tone, but her hateness, of course, not a word, for Lucy already overtaken her

"No, I have something better, please make something important for her gone" Lisanna said, smirking

"As your wish, princess, khuhuhu" She said, giggling, and goes into her body. Lisanna is no longer has control for her body. If you're asking why they promised to meet in front of Warren's house, because it's the only way for they to communicate, and why at night? It's because to make a scene that there's 'something' between Natsu and Lisanna, sneaky, huh?

Later, Mary wants to kill Natsu, saying that the one who's important to Lucy is Natsu

_Let's end it for a while_

"After th-" Lisanna wanted to continue but Lucy closed her mouth

"Wait" Lucy said, she pulls her fleuve d'etoiles and change it into a wind and blow it

"Kyaaa!" there's a voice coming from there

"I know you're there, Erza, Mira, Levy, Wendy, Romeo, Freed and Gajeel!" Gray and Natsu still having their 'conversation', you'll find out sooner or later. Lucy shouted as they're walking to Lucy and Lisanna, Lucy sighs"If you want to hear, then tell me… You don't mind, no?" Lucy asked Lisanna

"It's alright, I want to apologize to all of you too…" Lisanna said, everyone smiles at her, they forgive her, everyone knows she didn't do it on purpose

_Flashback on_

Later, Mary wants to kill Natsu, saying that the one who's important to Lucy is Natsu

(Scene : Natsu blocks Mary's attack at the 5th chapter)

_"Mary! Stop! Don't kill Natsu!"_ Lisanna shouted

"But that's your order" Mary said in straight tone

_"No, I'll change it, ask him, who does he pick, me or Lucy. He loves me, right? How can he bear dating me for years if he doesn't love me?"_ Lisanna said, smirking yet sad

"As you wish" Mary said. Natsu picks Lisanna, she feels that she's in heaven _Take that, Lucy! _Lisanna thought

Later...

"Thank you, Mary. You're a big help" Lisanna said

"Oh, yes. Anytime" Mary said and she disappeared

_End of flashback_

"So… In conclusion, you didn't have control of your thoughts either?" Levy asked

"Yeah… Well… Sort of…" Lisanna answered "Actually, I really intended to kill Lucy… But, I know that it's not the right thing to do… Ma…" Lisanna started to cry "Maybe I should die…" Lisanna said

SLAP! Lucy slapped Lisanna

"DON'T TALK NONSENSE! YOU DON'T KNOW THAT OUT THERE, THERE ARE A LOT OF PEOPLE THAT TREASURE YOU SO MUCH! INCLUDING NATSU!" Lucy shouted

"Hm… You're right, I deserved this…"

"Hey everyoneeeee~!" Here's come the devil "Whatca all doin' here?" Natsu asked, Lisanna stands up

"Oh, nothing… And Natsu…" Lisanna sticks her tongue "I'm breaking up with you" She said "Oh! And fot you, Lucy!" Lisanna shakes her hand with Lucy's, smiles and leaves as everyone except Lucy follows

"Sooo… What were you doin'?" Natsu asked as Lucy pouted

"I'm not forgiving you" She said, Natsu groaned

"Yeah… I know… Maybe you could just kill me now…" Natsu said, Lucy jolted

"Wha-?"

"This is stupid of me… I never thought that I-" Natsu's face covered with shocks and cover his mouth

"What is it?"

"N-Nothing!" Natsu said, Lucy notices that he's hiding something, but she has no right to force him

"Okay then…" Lucy said, and suddenly, it's become quiet, only the sound of the ocean that they could hear, Lucy doesn't know what to do, but she feels like there's something on her hands… A note? Yeah, It's from Lisanna. Slowly, Lucy opens the note

_'To : Lucy_

_Don't play dumb, I know you don't want to leave the guild, Then you don't have to! You can't leave the guild! I already told master! If you leave the guild, I don't know what Mira-nee and Erza will do to you!_

_Lisanna'_

"Kyaaaaa!" Lucy shouted in happiness

"Huh?!" Natsu looks at his best friend

"I don't have to leave the guild!" Lucy jumps to Natsu, she unconsciously hug him, Lucy shocks when she realize, but, she couldn't let go, Natsu… Hugs her back… Could it be… _No! What are you thinking Lucy! Natsu likes me? Yeah right!_ Lucy thought

"Na-Natsu let-" Lucy feels that her shirt is wet "Natsu?! You?!" Lucy forcefully pulls Natsu, seeing him cry "What happened Natsu?!" Lucy asked worriedly

"I'm… I'm just happy… I'm glad, Luce" Natsu said, making Lucy wanted to cry to

"Don't cry! I will cry to if you do!" Lucy begged

"Then… Can you please sing for me?" Natsu suddenly asked makes Lucy blushed

"Wh-What?! No!"

"Then, I'll cry" Natsu teased

"F-Fine! What song do you want?" Lucy asked

"Any song is alright, just enjoy it" Natsu said with a big smile as always

"Then…I'll sing 'Kaze to Oka no Ballad' by Real Paradis' (Nodame Cantabile Finale ending)"

_ "ah nadaraka na saka o kudaru  
kara no suutsukeesu furikaeru to  
tooku hikaru akai yane  
kono oka no ie kyou deteiku wa  
watashi wa itsumo kou yattekita shi  
sou yatteiku shi  
kaze no tsuyoi asa ga niau no  
mukaikaze umaku noreru yo_

_subete o te ni irete_  
_subete o ushinatte_  
_kioku yubi no aida surinukete mo_  
_kokoro nara koko ni tatteru_  
_soshite once again arukidasu yo_

_subete o te ni irete_  
_subete o ushinatte_  
_shiroi peeji dake ga nokosarete mo_  
_kono mune kibou no hi wa always bright"_

Lucy finished singing her song, suddenly Natsu hugs her, crying even more

"What with that sad song… You weirdo!" Natsu said while crying. You guys can browse the meaning, the song telling the feelings Lucy has right know, and Natsu's too. "I miss your voice, baka!" Natsu said, makes Lucy cries too "Why are YOU crying?"

"You… You notice me!"

SMACK!

"Okay! That's enough! We have to go to the guild now!" Gray said smaking Natsu with bunch of papers

"Hey! That hurts!" Natsu said

"Hahaha, Gray, what's up with that?" Lucy said while laughing "Well… Anyway, I have to talk to the Master"

"Huh? I thought you already erased your insignia" Gray asked

"Oh…" Lucy showed the paper to Gray "I don't have to leave the guild~!" Lucy said

"Really?!" Gray shouted

"Yeaaah~!" Lucy said, Gray shows his hand and they high-five "Well… Gotta go… See you at the guild!"Lucy said, as Natsu and Gray leaves

.

.

.

_Time Skip – Usual Day at the guild_

As usual, the girls are chatting at the bar, and the boys are fighting. Lucy laughing with the girls, sometime, she steals a glance at Natsu and sighs

"What's wrong, Lu-chan?" Levy asked, noticing Lucy's action that already repeated 3 times

"Uggh… It's Natsu… He acted different after the battle" Lucy complained

"Maybe he just felt that everything is his fault or something?" Erza said

"Maybe you're right, I'm thinking too much" Lucy said, then shivers "Brr! Why the weather is so cold now?" Lucy said, hugging herself to warm up

"It's winter after all, and, I heard that tonight will snow" Mira said

"I see…" Lucy sighs "I really the type that couldn't stand with cold weather" Lucy said, leaning her head on the bar table, suddenly she feels that someone poking her "Yeah? Who?" Lucy said

"It's me" Suddenly she stands up from her position

"Natsu?" Lucy asked, actually, she's really happy… Hearing that Natsu finally talked to her!

"Yeah… Luce, can we meet up at the sakura tree behind your apartment" Natsu asked "Tonight" He continued

"Hu-Huh? S-Sure" Lucy stammered, she couldn't believe Natsu's asking her out! And he didn't do that surprise attack of him! Something is off!

"O-Okay then" Then, Natsu leaves, Lucy blushes

"Soooo~ Improvement, I see?" Mira teased

"Congratulation, Lu-chaaaan~!" Levy said

"B-But! Maybe he just wanted to apologize!" Lucy said

"Ah, Maybe you're right" Mira said

"Well… Anyway, I couldn't stand this weather, I'll go to my apartment now, see ya tomorrow, guys!" Lucy said

"Bye!" Everyone said

Lucy walks to her apartment, when she arrives, she feels her heart thumping so fast

"Did… Did he really ask me out?!" Lucy shouted, she still couldn't believe it. She walks to the bed, she needs a rest

.

.

.

_Time Skip – The night_

Lucy walks out of her apartment, using a long-sleeve t-shirt and jeans with a jacket and a scarf. Lucy walks around her apartment, she walks as slowly as she could, she's nervous. She slowly opens her her eyes, seeing Natsu standing in front of the tree, looking at the tree

_Sraak, _The sound of Lucy's footstep makes Natsu turns his head

"Oh, you came Luce" Natsu said with a smile upon his face

"Yeah… So…" Lucy walks forward to Natsu "What are you wanted to talk about?" Lucy asked as she finally in front of Natsu

"I… I wanted to say sorry for what I did…" Natsu said, Lucy just look at him expressionless "You can just slap me or attack me if you want t-"

SLAP! Lucy slapped Natsu

"Wha-?!" Natsu said

"Sorry… I just can't help it" Lucy said, she always wanted this

"Yeah… I deserved this…" Natsu said. Natsu looks straightly at Lucy's eyes with a serious expression "Luce, can I tell you why I dated Lisanna?"

"You love her, no?" Lucy guessed

"No… Actually, It's about the promise I had with Lisanna back then" Natsu said, sliding down and sit under the tree

"Promise?" Lucy asked

"Yeah… I promised her that I marry her. Actually I think that that's just a joke, but… Gray told me that I'm too stupid to know the difference between joke and promise. He told me that I'm too dense to fulfill a promise (Daphne arc, anime only)"

"Hee, It's sounded like him" Lucy said, sitting next to Natsu

"So… I tried to fulfill my promise to Lisanna… But I couldn't, I couldn't help but to rescue you all the time…" Lucy snapped and blushed_ No! It can't be! Natsu likes me?! Don't get your hope too high!_ Lucy thought "Today, Gray realized me, that, I couldn't fulfill a promise that my heart doesn't like"

.

.

.

_Flashback_

"You don't love her, do you? Do you think I'm stupid?" Gray said, still grinning, while Natsu is thinking how to answer him "Why do you date her?" Gray asked, Natsu sighs

"Actually… I dated her, because of the promise I had with her" Natsu said

"Oh. That stupid 'marry me' promise" Gray said, irritated

"You told me that I should fulfill all my promise" Natsu said, Gray sighs

"You really are getting all my nerves..." Gray pulls Natsu's collar and pull him to the wall hardly "WHAT'S THE POINT OF FULFILLING A PROMISE THAT YOUR HEART DOESN'T EVEN FEEL LIKE IT?!" Gray shouted, but Natsu doesn't know how to respond "IT'S ABOUT LOVE YOU DOUCHE BAG! IF YOU WANT TO HURT HER LIKE THAT, I'LL TAKE LUCY AWAY FROM YOU!"

BAM! Natsu punched Gray. Gray grins

"See?" Gray said "Go to her" Gray said after standing up

_Flashback ends_

Lucy blushes and shocks hearing this story

"Na-Natsu…" Lucy tears up… She couldn't believe it. Natsu stands up, giving Lucy his hand

"I'm sorry I always hide it from you, doesn't even think about your feelings… I'm sorry… I dated Lisanna to try to move on, but I love you even more, Luce. And, I thought you liked Gray" Lucy stands up

"I do like Gray" Lucy said "But… The one I 'love' is-" Natsu stopped her

"Stop. I want to the the first one to say this" Natsu said "I love you, Luce" Suddenly, the snow started to fall down "Ah... It's snowing..." Natsu said "You hate snows, ri-" Natsu stopped as he sees Lucy's crying in front of him

"Natsu, I-" Natsu stopped her again

"I really, always, forever, Love you, Luce. You're the one for me, I'm sorry that I've hurt you because of the feelings I had" Hearing that, Lucy couldn't help but cry even louder. She hugs Natsu tightly

"I love you too, you flame freak!" Lucy said, hugging Natsu tightly as Natsu hugs her back. After a while, they move their face together… Only few centimeters away "Wait…!" Lucy stopped him "M-My lips must be really cold now…" Lucy said

"Oh, really?" Natsu pulls his scarf wrap it around her lips and kiss her… Lucy can feel the warmness from Natsu lips. "Warmer now?" Natsu teased, couldn't say anything, Natsu pulls his scarf away and kiss Lucy's lips. This is what they wanted from a long time ago

"Luce…" Natsu said

"Yeah?"

"I love you" Natsu said, giving Lucy a hand, he wanted to walk Lucy home

"I love you too" Lucy said, giving Natsu her hand, as they walk hand in hand to Lucy's house. _Snow... Maybe this is the starts where I'm going to like snows _Lucy thought

.

.

.

_Meanwhile, at the guild_

"Heeeeeeeeeeey!" Happy shouted. Everyone in the guild. Well... The main members, look at Happy who's flying happilly

"What is it, Happy?" Mira asked

"Natsu and Lucy! Tonight! The day! Aye!" Happy said

"EEEEH?! Lu-chan and Natsu finally together?!" Levy shouted, the sound echoing at the guild. Everyone tries to connect first, and then they shout

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHH?!" Everyone said in unison

"Well then… Let's have a party!" A guy shouted

"YOOOSH!" Everyone shouted

"Hah… Really…" Erza said, leaning her head on her hand

"Well that's good for them, right?" Mira said, wiping the glass like always

"Yeah…" Erza said, smiling softly. Everyone partying, enjoying, congratulating. Erza and Mira talk at the bad, suddenly, there's a small figure standing on the bar table

"Erza. My office, now" Suddenly Master appeared

"Master? Sure" Erza walks behind Master and enters his office _I have a bad feelings about this_ Erza thought

"What is it, master?" Erza asked

"I want you to give Natsu this" Master gave Erza a paper

"T-This!" Erza shocked

"Yeah… The 100 Years Quest. I want him to go. Please tell him, that's an order" Master said

"Y-Yes master" Erza said. She walks outside Master's office, and sighs heavily

_The new couple has a new thing that needed to be done...  
_

* * *

**Do you guys notice? Yes, it's quite obvious that the ending is changed. Well... Actually this IS NOT the ending. I'm going to make it longer! Hurray!**

**Okay then NO FLAMES! Oh, and I was planning to taking a 'hiatus' is that what you call it? So... Maybe this won't update for a while  
**

**Sincerely, **

**Keiko Amano**


	7. Natsu's Promise

**Alright! The final chapter of this story is already done! Sorry for the long wait :D**

**I don't have that much confidence in this chapter, but... Better try, no? **

**Well... Please don't kill me if this story kinda off. And I don't really think that the characterization is off. Last time I checked, I think the character personalities are the same here. Don't be too critic, no one's perfect. Don't expect to be perfect. Only god is perfect**

**Anyways! Enjoy~**

* * *

The sun rises and the birds are flying happily, today is the first day ever since Natsu and Lucy go out! Lucy wakes up from her bed. She walks to the bathroom. _Maybe last night was just a dream of mine?_ Lucy thought. She sighs at the mirror and getting ready for going to the guild. Lucy takes her stuffs and walks outside the apartment, seeing a pink-haired boy is sitting at the staircase in front of her apartment

"Yo, Luce! You sure take a lot of time to change, huh?" Natsu said, smiling at the blonde-haired girl

"N-Natsu… Wh-What are you doing here?" Lucy asked

"Why you're asking? I'm picking up my girlfriend!" Natsu said with red shades upon his face as Lucy blushes. _So last night wasn't a dream after all!_ Lucy thought "Shall we go to the guild?" Natsu said, he offers his hand to Lucy, he's being all prince-like

"Yeah!" Lucy said, smiling at her boyfriend and takes his hand

.

.

.

Lucy and Natsu are standing in front of the big door of the guild and stare at it for a while. Lucy lets out a big sigh and Natsu notices it

"What is it, Luce?" Natsu asked

"Umm… It's just that… The guild must've known… You know… About u-us… A-And about la-last night" Lucy said while blushing lightly

"Isn't that great? For everyone to know that we're something, right?" Natsu said while pulling Lucy's hand as Lucy blushes harder

"O-Okay then" Lucy said. Natsu opens the door as everyone shouts really really loudly

"AND HERE'S COME THE NEW COUPLE! APPLAUSE, GUYS!" A guy said as everyone applause

"T-Thanks guys! I don't know what'll do without you guys!" Lucy said, smiling widely

"Yeah! Thanks, guys! You're the best!" Natsu shouted. The guys smirk and pull Natsu away from Lucy to tease him harder and ask him for the details while Lucy smiles at the boys and then walks to the bar

"Hey, guys!" Lucy greeted her friends at the bar

"Hey, Lucy! Congratulation for finally going out with Natsu!" Mira said. Lucy takes one of the seats next to Levy

"Yeah, thanks!" Lucy said

"All of your hard work paid off, huh, Lu-chan?" Levy said

"Yeah! I was planning to give up… But thanks to you, Lisanna!" Lucy said

"Eh? Me? Why me? I intended to tear you guys apart, remember?" Lisanna said

"But, you said that I shouldn't give up! And because of that, this happens!" Lucy said and then she smiles brightly "Thanks, Lisanna!" Lucy said as Lisanna blushes

"You're welcome, then!" Lisanna said and Lucy smiles. Lucy chats with the girls like always, telling gossips, or about the boys, or even about the boys they like. It was rare that Erza doesn't join… Lucy notices the missing of a certain red-haired girl

"Hey… Where's Erza?" Lucy asked as everyone face changes

"U-Umm… A-About Er-Erza…" Levy stammered. Everyone becomes silent. Suddenly, Lucy feels someone pats her shoulder. Lucy turns her face, seeing the person in question appears

"Erza! Where've you been?" Lucy asked

"Ah… Lucy… Umm… Could you wait outside? I need one more person to talk about this…" Erza said. Lucy freezes. _About 'this'? What's 'this'? _Lucy thought. She walks outside while thinking about what might happen? She feels restless while waiting outside, what's happening? Suddenly, the red-haired girl appears bringing a certain pink-haired boy. Lucy gasps at the view

"Natsu?! Wait… What's going on here?" Lucy said

"I don't know, either! What's up, Erza?" Natsu asked. Erza takes a deep, a very deep breath and then she exhales loudly. She puts her hand on her skirt pocket, and pulls out a paper from it

"It's hard for me to say this…. First, congratulation" Erza said in a very flat tone which make Lucy and Natsu look at each other "Second… Natsu, please take this…" Erza said while giving Natsu the paper she took from her pocket. Natsu opens the paper and look at it, and then, his face changes. Lucy looks at him deeply

"Natsu? What's wrong?" Lucy asked. Natsu crumbles the paper, he intended to throw it away, but Lucy able to snatches it away. She reads the paper "T-This! Isn't this too sudden?" Lucy asked

"I was shocked too… But, it's master's order… I couldn't do anything about it" Erza said. Lucy glances at Natsu who tightens his fists and shaking in anger "Then, I should go… You guys, talk about it…" Erza said as she walks into the guild. Lucy looks at Natsu

"Na-Natsu…" Lucy said

"Why does it feel like everyone trying to tear us apart, Luce?" Natsu said. Lucy pulls Natsu and hugs him tightly as tears start appearing from Lucy's eyes

"Come on, Natsu… It's just a test from god. I know we can stand it… Everything will be alright" Lucy said. Lucy pulls Natsu face to face her and the distance from her face is just 3 centimeters away "You said it, right? You really, always, forever, love me… Then, me too…" Lucy said. Suddenly, Natsu crashes his lips on hers

"Thanks, Luce… I don't know what I'll do without you…" Natsu said while smiling at the blushing blonde girl

.

.

.

_The end of the day…_

Lucy sits on her bed. Even though everything will be alright… She feels really sad now. Away from Natsu again, and this is not just any mission, this is the 100 years quest. Lucy sighs heavily as tears start shedding from her eyes

"…Natsu…" Lucy mumbled

_Knock… knock…_ Suddenly, someone is knocking the window Lucy leaned on. Lucy looks at the window, seeing her boyfriend is there. Lucy opens the window as Natsu walks in

"Natsu? What are you going here?" Lucy asked

"As I thought, you must be crying…" Natsu said while wiping Lucy's tears "Don't pretend to be someone you're not, Luce…" Natsu said while hugging her lightly as Lucy cries even more while hugging him back

"T-Thank you, Natsu…" Lucy said

"Don't mention it, Luce…" Natsu said while stroking Lucy's hair "If you say 'don't go', I won't go" Natsu said "Think about it, Luce… You know the best for us, I know that…" Natsu said

"Why are you so sure?" Lucy asked

"Because, it's you…" Natsu said, suddenly kissing Lucy on the forehead as Lucy blushes wildly "Anyway, I'll be going for now… See ya, Lu-"

"Wait… Y-you're not going to s-sleep here, l-like always?" Lucy stammered as Natsu smirks

"You want to do 'it', Luce?" Natsu asked as Lucy face becomes very very red

"Wh- NO!" Lucy shouted and then Natsu grins

"I'm kiddin'! Sweet dream!" Natsu shouted and then he jumps out of Lucy's apartment from the window. Lucy closes the window, still blushing

"Gosh… He's an idiot…" Lucy said, suddenly her eyes soften "But, I love that idiot…" Lucy said while smiling softly

.

.

.

_The next day…_

Lucy is at the bar like always, everything seems normal. Just like last night, nothing happened. Lucy sometimes looks at the window nearby, seeing the snow still falling. She used to always complain about snows, but ever since back then, she doesn't hate snows that much…

"Lucy, do you have plans on Starry Night Festival?" Mira asked. Ahaha, yeah, I take this festival from Harvest moon :D I'm prohibited to make Christmas stories, sorry! Anyways…

"Huh? I don't have one" Lucy answered "But maybe I'll just join Fairy Tail Starry Night Party like always…" Lucy said as Mira smirks

"Natsu! Come here for a sec!" Mira shouted as Natsu walks to the bar. Lucy stares at the white-haired woman._ She's up to something!_ Lucy thought

"What is it, Mira?" Natsu asked

"Do you have any plans on Starry Night Festival?" Mira asked

"No, I don't. Why did you ask?" Natsu asked back

"Why don't you take Lucy on a date?! I mean, the NOT SINGLE ANYMORE, should go on date on that beautiful night, right?" Mira said

"H-Huh?" Natsu and Lucy said in union

"Come on! Just say yes, Natsu!" Mira said

"I guess that's alright…" Natsu said. He turns his face to Lucy "Do you want to go, Luce? Tonight?" Natsu asked

"S-Sure…" Lucy said

"Okay, then… I'll pick you up at 8" Natsu said as Lucy nods. Natsu leaves and Lucy leans her head on the counter

"Haaa… I'm so nervous!" Lucy said

"Do you already have the answer?" Mira asked. Lucy jolts, she looks at the empty glass next to her face which is still on the counter. Lucy shakes her head lightly and Mira sighs "You have to give him the answer now, Lucy… He must leave tomorrow…" Mira said. Lucy suddenly wakes up

"Tomorrow?!" Lucy shouted and Mira nods "Arrgh!" Lucy shouted

"This date will be your first date with Natsu, and maybe will be the last… This will be important to you, Lucy. I suggest you go home and get ready" Mira said

"Yeah! Thanks Mira!" Lucy said and then she runs to her apartment. _I won't waste this chance!_ Lucy thought

.

.

.

_The night…_

_Knock… knock…_ Someone is knocking the door. Lucy is wearing a blue tank top, with blue jeans, dark blue gloves and then a white scarf, knee-long boots and a brown jacket, and final touch, a curly hair…

"Coming…" Lucy said. She walks to the door and opens the door, seeing Natsu using his scarf like usual, white sneakers, dark blue jeans, black t-shirt and red jacket. Lucy blushes when she looks how handsome he is right now, and Natsu does the same

"You're beautiful/handsome" Lucy and Natsu said together. They stop for a while, and then, they laugh together

"Shall we go?" Natsu said while offering Lucy his hand. Lucy smiles softy and takes his hand

"Sure…" She said. They walk out of the apartment. They walk together followed by the snow falling softly. Lucy stares at Natsu for a while… "Natsu… Where are we going?" Lucy asked

"Let's just go to the park…" Natsu said. He directs Lucy to the park where there's no one in it. The park, in the middle of it, there's an empty space, people usually go on picnic there, and trees surround the park, the trees are decorated with lights and there are a lot of benches around the empty space. The place is really perfect for star viewing "Hope you like it here, Luce… Since, I don't like crowds…" Natsu said. Lucy shakes her head

"No… This is perfect" Lucy said. Natsu walks to the nearest bench and sit on it as Lucy follows him. Their hands were 5 centimeters away. Natsu and Lucy move their hands slowly, but Lucy doesn't notice that Natsu moves his hand, and so does Natsu

4 centimeters…

3…

2…

1…

Their hand finally connected to each other. Natsu hides his blushing face behind his scarf and Lucy notices it. She looks at her boyfriend

"Natsu…" Lucy said gently

"Yeah?" Natsu asked

"What if I say that you should go to that quest?" Lucy said as Natsu jolts. He becomes silent for a while. He takes a deep breath and exhale slowly

"If you said that I should go, I will go… I promised that I will follow you, right?" Natsu said

"Then… Here it comes… Natsu… You should go…" Lucy said. Natsu turns his face and now facing his girlfriend

"Why?" Natsu said

"It's an honor, right? Master trusts you to go on that 100 years quest…" Lucy said

"But, Luc-"

"Even if you're going to go on that mission, even if we can't see each other for a long time, we still love each other, right? I belong to you, Natsu…" Lucy said while smiling softly. Natsu suddenly hugs her tightly

"I understand… I'll go…" Natsu said while his voice is shaking "Don't you dare cheat on me when I'm gone, Luce…" Natsu said

"Right back at you, dummy…" Lucy said. They release each other. Natsu puts his forehead on hers

"Will you miss me?" Natsu asked

"Is it necessary to ask?" Lucy asked back. Natsu grins, so does Lucy. And, the second after that, they kiss under the stars which are painting the sky so perfectly, the snows start falling again…

"Hey, Natsu…" Lucy said while walking home

"Yeah?" Natsu asked

"You'll be back right?" Lucy asked

"Of course! There's no way I will run away while the person I really love is here…" Natsu said as Lucy blushes… They finally arrived at Lucy's apartment. Natsu holds her hand tightly as Lucy looks at him in concern

"Natsu?" Lucy asked. Natsu suddenly pulls her to another long kiss. After a while, Lucy feels something on one of her fingers. She takes a look of it "Na-Natsu… T-This…" Lucy stammered

"It shows that you're mine, Luce… When I'm back, be prepared…" Natsu said. Lucy stares at the ring Natsu gave. It's really beautiful

"Yeah… Goodbye, Natsu… Better come back! And your words before is a promise, okay?" Lucy said

"Of course! I'm the man with my words! I'll be back!" Natsu said "Then, I guess this is goodbye, Luce?" Natsu continued

"Even though it was my line back then… But, yeah… Goodbye" Lucy said.

She walks in her apartment. She runs to her room and closes the door roughly. She leans her body on the door and then slides down.

_Goodbye, Natsu…_ Lucy thought while crying uncontrollably

.

.

.

_3 years have passed ever since that time… It's winter again…_

Lucy walks in the guild like always. This S-Class wizard just got back from another mission alone… Even though she can do it alone, she still misses her long distance boyfriend, who else but Natsu Dragneel? Lucy opens the door while sighing and worries are covering her, suddenly…

BOOM! BOOM! A party-popper sound

"Happy three years anniversary, Lucy!" Everyone shouted. Lucy smiles at the door

"Thanks, guys!" Lucy said. She walks through the crowd and goes to Mira "Mira, any clues about Natsu?" Lucy asked. Mira shakes her head slowly. Lucy takes the nearest seat. She sighs and then, having that worried face again. _Natsu's gone… The requester said that Natsu's missing, he didn't finish his job. And, he never comes to the guild ever since that… Laxus, the new master after Master Makarov died, has always been calling the researcher team. That dummy… Where are you?!_ Lucy thought

"Lucy… Happy anniversary…" Mira said

"Thanks, Mira!" Lucy said. She looks outside. The weather reporter said that it won't snow this year… Even though, snows are the most memorable thing for Lucy and Natsu. Lucy sighs seeing the sunny weather and then she turns her body back to Mira. Mira looks at the blonde girl

"Lucy… You're strong, huh? I never heard you complain about Natsu's disappearance, or about he never contacts you. I bet you're not crying about him that often, huh?" Mira said

"You think so? I guess I am strong, haha…" Lucy said. She stands up from her seat "Ah! I left something at my house! See you, Mira!" Lucy said as she walks outside.

She runs to her apartment. She doesn't enter it. She walks around it to the direction of the sakura tree behind her apartment. She falls on the ground while she hisses

"Don't complain…? And that's… The stupidest think I have ever heard…" Lucy said. Tears start shedding from her eyes. She looks at the ring Natsu gave her. She kisses the ring lightly "You said you'll come back…" Lucy said, she cries even louder

"As I thought, you must be crying…" A familiar voice coming from behind. Lucy immediately turns his face, seeing a certain pink-haired boy is behind her. He sits down and wipes her tears. Lucy shakes in anger, happiness and sadness "I'm home, Luce…" Natsu said. Suddenly, Lucy hugs him so tightly, so does Natsu. "What's up with that horrible face of yours, Luce?" Natsu asked, still hugging her

"Ask the one who did this to me!" Lucy shouted

"Okay, okay…. I'm sorry, Luce… Back then, I had some things to do more… And I can't contact everyone…" Natsu said after they finally finished hugging

"You ran away?" Lucy asked

"Y-Yes" Natsu confessed

"Everyone is worried, you know… Even me…" Lucy said. Natsu smirks and suddenly kisses her. At first it was just Natsu who kisses her, and by the time goes, Lucy kisses him too

"Did you cheat on me, Luce?" Natsu asked

"Of course not! What about you?" Lucy asked back

"Like I would dare to cheat on the girl I love the most…" Natsu said while grinning as Lucy blushes and then smiles softly. Lucy stands up from the ground

"So, how was it back then?" Lucy asked

"I miss you. That's 'how'…" Natsu said as Lucy blushes wildly as Natsu smirks. _How can he say things so sweetly like that now?_ Lucy thought

"But why didn't you visit the guild first?" Lucy asked

"I came here to search for you, to fulfill my promise" Natsu said. Lucy blushes hearing Natsu said that he remembers their promise

"Yo-You've gotta be ki-kidding me! Natsu Dragneel!" Lucy shouted while blushing

"Oh no… I won't be the only Dragneel now…" Natsu steps closer to Lucy "Lucy… Will you marry me?" He asked. Lucy gasps in disbelieve. Natsu kisses Lucy's ring he gave

"I-I…" Lucy stammered

"I, what Luce?" Natsu teased. Lucy pouts and suddenly leans a kiss on him

"I do! That's what, dummy!" Lucy said. Natsu's face appears some red shades. He smiles widely at his soon to be wife

"Then, let's go tell everyone else about it, weirdo" Natsu said. He gives Lucy's his hand as they run hand in hand to the guild

_Even though we have to fight, even though everyone said that 'Every time there's a meeting, there will be a goodbye' but for me, goodbye, doesn't mean separate forever, right? Look at me, hand in hand with the boy I love so much… Goodbye doesn't mean a sad ending, right?_ Lucy thought while hearing the guild shouted loudly

_A dense head, flame freak, dragon lover, has motion sickness, loud, loyal, I love everything about him… _

* * *

**Review please! And no flame... Begging you... Most flames I got from the GUEST READER are heart breaking like 'boring' or 'worst fanfic ever'. No, from the fanfiction account members, your reviews are not that harsh, really! But that kind of review... Argh, I don't know. Karma does exist, right? Maybe Allah will repay him/her**

**Anyways! Hope you guys enjoy it! I haven't decided whether I should do Chasing A Dream, The Legend Of The Magical Tree, or The Secret Between Us first. **

**Anymore information about upcoming project will be available at my twitter!**

**Sincerely,**

**Keiko Amano**


End file.
